Sweet Dreams
by PirateChick
Summary: Beast Boy gets on Raven's nerves one time too many, and she becomes unsure of what she feels about him. Enjoy and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or 'Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid'. I don't even own this computer.

* * *

The atmosphere was perfect. In Raven's opinion, anyway. She sat on the couch, reading her book, by herself in the large room. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire had gone to see a movie, but, unfortunately, Beast Boy had recently been banned from the theatre for turning into an anaconda after seeing 'Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid', and scaring several people out of their wits. So Raven was stuck with him all day. But at least he'd had enough sense to stay out of her way.

That ended as Raven heard someone slink up behind her.

"Umm... Raven?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, a slightly exasperated tone in her voice as she reluctantly looked up from her book to the changeling. He looked rather uneasy at the moment, and kept shifting annoyingly from one foot to the other.

"You know that... weird little statue you had in your room?"

"What do you mean by 'had'?"

"Yeah, well, you see, it kinda-"

"You broke it, didn't you?" Raven interjected, getting increasingly annoyed by this time. "What were you doing in my room?" she demanded abruptly.

"I-"

_Crash._

  
Both Titans quickly turned their attention to Raven's mug of herbal tea, which had been sitting close by on the coffee table. It had shattered, showering hot tea and broken glass across the table and floor. Raven stood abruptly, tucking her book under her arm and heading for her room.

"Rae, wait, I-"

"Not now, Beast Boy."

"No, wait, I'm sor-"

"I said not now!" Raven snapped, whirling about to face him. The light bulb above the changeling broke, showering him with fragments of glass. Without waiting to see if he was okay, the dark-haired girl turned and hurried to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

'_She's back.'_ The thought echoed inside her head as she viewed the damage done by Beast Boy. It was that time again - time to deal with the rage and hatred that she had inherited from her father.

"This wouldn't happen if Beast Boy would just stay out of my way," she muttered to herself. Was it just her imagination, or did Rage come out every time Beast Boy was in her space? Of course, it seemed pretty obvious, once she thought of it. Beast Boy's personal mission seemed to be getting her angry at him. And lately, it was getting harder to resist.

Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Raven picked up her hand-mirror, the portal into her mind. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she entered the mirror.

As she opened her eyes, she found herself on a rock in what looked like the middle of space. Rage stood right before her. Oddly enough, she wasn't in her usual form, the form of Trigon, Raven's demonic father. Instead, she had chosen the form of red-cloaked Raven.

"You weren't hard to find," Raven commented idly.

"I've been waiting to talk to you," Rage replied in a hiss, grinning slyly.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I figured that it's about time we had a talk."

"What about?"

"Beast Boy."

There was a slight pause. "There's nothing to talk about," Raven finally said. Her voice had gone oddly cold and stiff.

"Oh, yes, there is," Rage replied tauntingly, grinning madly. "Face it: he gets to you. He goes in your room. He breaks your stuff. You wanted to hurt him."

"I did not want to hurt him," Raven replied, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth.

"Yes, you did! You wanted to see him hurt, you wanted to make him pay for what he's put you through! You wanted to _hurt Beast Boy_. You_ hate _him." Rage looked like she was enjoying this far too much.

"No, I didn't! _You_ were the one who broke the mug, _you_ shattered that light bulb and tried to hurt him!"

"But you didn't stop to see if he was okay, now, did you?" Rage asked, her voice soft and dangerous, her grin now a smirk.

Raven stopped, at a loss. She hadn't wanted to hurt Beast Boy – not consciously. But she hadn't stopped to see if he was all right, either. To some extent, Raven had to admit it: Rage was right.

'_But do I hate him?'_ she wondered. She didn't think so, but now she wasn't sure... Rage had always been good at making her uncertain about herself. _'I didn't check to see if he was okay... He could've been hurt... But he should've stayed out of my room! It serves him right! No, no... He didn't hurt me, it was only a statue...'_

"You wanted to hurt him. You wanted to see him injured and helpless. You _hate_ him." Rage was back at it, hissing in Raven's ear with a sly grin.

Raven squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shut out Rage's voice and bring her thoughts into order. None of it made sense. _"I can't hate him... I don't hate him... I don't hate him!"_

"No!" Raven suddenly shouted, throwing her hands over her ears. "No! I didn't want to hurt him! He's my teammate... My friend!"

Rage seemed slightly surprised by this last word. She quickly got over this, though, and scowled.

"No! You hate him!" she growled.

"Go away! Get out of my mind!" Raven shouted at Rage, "NOW!"

Rage eyed Raven for a minute, before saying, "All right, I'll go. But not for long. You can't get rid of me that easily." With that, she vanished, and Raven, tired from her argument, returned to her room.

With a sigh, she dropped the mirror onto its respective table and went to pick up the broken pieces of the statue, all the while trying to convince herself that she didn't hate Beast Boy. At the first sight of the broken figure, though, something inside her stirred. Raven gritted her teeth, eyes closed, fists clenched.

"_You can't get rid of me that easily,"_ Rage's taunting voice rang in her ears.

Various objects about the room floated up into the air, and began spinning about wildly, with Raven at the center of it, caught in the eye of the storm. She sensed something coming, but too late to react; a second later, she received a heavy blow to the side of her head, and everything went black.


End file.
